


rain

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: domestic woogyu [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you've watched the day after tomorrow too many times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

Sunggyu looked through the window into the dark night. The clouds were heavy and the rain hadn’t stop for hours now. He saw on the news earlier that some parts of the city were totally flooded.

And Woohyun still wasn’t home.

He tried called but the other’s phone was out of service. Sunggyu knew at the time he was usually at his work. It was an abnormal day, though. If he had to he would go after the youngest.

He heard a noise from the door and turned around expectantly. Woohyun was soaked till the bones, his whole body shaking with cold. Sunggyu ran to the bathroom and come back with a towel, which he put around the other body.

“I was so worried.”

“I’m fine,” even his voice was shaking.

“Take off your clothes.”

“Can’t wait to see me naked, can you?”

“I’m trying to help you here.”

Woohyun smiled softly but obeyed. When he was done Sunggyu had grabbed a huge wool coat and was involving the smallest body with it. He then took off his own sweater and hugged him.

“You’ve watched The Day After Tomorrow too many times.”

Sunggyu hid his face on the crook of Nam’s neck and smiled against his skin. It was so weird seeing the usual warm body that cold it was automatic hugging him harder and bringing Woohyun ever closer to his own body.

“You should have called me.”

“I tried. The rain messed with the phone lines.” His breath tickled on Sunggyu’s forehead.

“I was thinking about going after you.”

“Every time you say things like that I repeat over and over in my head to never forget.”

“Sometimes you’re so cute.”

“Same to you, idiot.”


End file.
